Saliera
Summary Saliera is the cultural and technological capitol of the world. Here it is hard to find a quiet place. the city seems to be alive and some parts of it are even busier at night than during the day. The city is so big that it moves upwards into multiple layers creating different levels of the city. Upper City This is where the city's government, big corporations, and ultra rich live. Although Saliera prides itself in being in a free city you will still be watched carefully if you are an "undesirable" walking through the upper city. The upper city is also home to the concert halls and theaters which are frequented by the rich and sophisticated. Tales of the elegant parties and operas of Saliera's upper city is what brings the upper echelon of society from all around the world to Saliera as well as its wonders of technology and science. Saliera is a place where anyone can make a name for themselves and can be successful and appreciated for anything that they can do well. Places of Interest: The Council Building The Ross Corp Building Saliera College of Science Vance Theatre Middle City Usually referred to as "the Core" the middle section of Saliera is what made the city what it is today. This is where the airships doc and the laboratories are that drive the city as well as the common people who live and work in the city. Despite it not being the best part of town the middle city would be considered above average living in any other city in the world which show exactly how prosperous Saliera has become since the industrial age began. In the core anything can happen and it isn't uncommon to be walking down the street and see the windows blown out of a laboratory due to "new breakthroughs" in science, or a doctor out on the street asking for volunteers to try a new experimental drug. This area of town is where the city truly gets its charm and feel of limitless opportunity. Places of Interest: The Docs Gizmo The Commons Lower City The lower city of Saliera is generally a decent place. Although its the "worst" part of the city most parts are perfectly safe although they can be crowded and sometimes unsanitary. Many of the lower class citizens in Saliera are workers in the many factories around the city and because of this they all live in the same neighborhoods called "work towns." These areas are usually the only parts of town worth going to. Although few traditional water ships travel to Saliera those that do, dock at the lower city. History In a city of learning, culture, and discovery like Saliera it is only natural that the city itself was originally an experiment. Born from the greatest minds of the age Saliera was meant to be a utopia for the most intelligent and hard working people on the planet. With vast wealth of the world's most successful businessmen and the ingenuity of the most intelligent scientists; what was once an idea became a reality. Saliera is the only major city that has been born from the industrial revolution and as such it is always on the cutting edge of science and culture. Before the boom of 1631 Saliera was a port city for ships from all over the world. Ships would come and go each day as they made their journey across the world. Because of this Saliera became filled with all sorts of strange and unique characters, and eventually gaining the attention of the international community as a place of mystery and wonder. All it took was enough wealthy and intelligent poeple to move to the city before it began to be built into the metropolis known today.